Six Generations Later
by SamForester26
Summary: The girls great-great-great-great grandchildren. Will post other 30 plus chapters if you guys like it. From the perspective of four girls. Can you guys guess who's who's grand child?
1. Chapter 1

Late Summer

KENDALL ANDES

Hello! Update status: My life is fashion, style, popularity, jewelry, makeup, and boys. I'm one of the most popular girls in school. Wait. Let me rephrase that. I am the most popular girl in school. If you needed to find me in the lunchroom, you would find me at the front table. Most likely wearing; A pink miniskirt, spaghetti strap tank top with shrug, a pair of heels my mother does NOT know about, 2-3 inch long earrings, pink eyeshadow, mascara, and a pink rhinestone cellphone necklace. That's me.

My mother and father are always bugging me about my grades. Especially Health, Science, LA, PE, Music, Art, Social, and Math. Okay. So everything. However it takes a lot of effort to be popular. I mean, I always have to worry that someone's not going to like my clothes, my jewelry, my make-up, ect. Plus, my older cousin has been sneaking me books with tips on everything a girl like me needs to worry about. They're super thick.

Back to grades. My parents have threatened me with the fact that if I don't get my grades up, down the drain go's my allowance. Without my allowance, I'd be fried.

Like dead. They would like, kick me out of MY lunch table, by laughing. I might have to resort to wearing an outfit more than once. Even though my family are like, millionaires, my allowance isn't big enough to pay for a new outfit everyday. I mean it could, but I'm already pushing it with the allowance I'm asking for at the moment.

When I reuse my outfits, I mix them up. Add a super chic, adore's accessory. Nobody has ever noticed.

"How does this look?" ask's Brooke, twirling around in a hot pink dress. It's embellished with sequins and rhinestones. The dress hits in a perfect place, and the one thick strap gave it a modern POP that I LOVED. "Adores!" I say.

Another important part of being popular, is talking right. You have to use slang. For example: Adores! My favorite. It means adorable, except it takes a shorter time too say it and it sounds so mush more, sassy. Chic. Cool. It just works that way.

"You should borrow your sister's pink pump's for it!" I say. I'm not kidding. Brooke looks cute in pink, and pumps show of her perfectly cut ankles. Short dresses always compliment Brooke. They show of her always perfect tan, skinny legs, and nice shins.

Unlike Jesa Ricorni, Brooke's legs are 100% scab-free. Jesa Ricorni is a huge jock. She plays baseball, soccer, volleyball, and hockey. She wears jeans and sweat-pants most days, and it looks like she just got deprived of looking nice for 9 years. I've seen pictures of her as a baby, and she was actually cute, but by the time she hit five, say good-bye to anything and everything feminine. For some reason, the boys actually pay her attention. Which does not make sense. Her


	2. Chapter 2

blond hair is sheared to shoulder length, it's always tennis shoe's. Her shirt's are always blank T-shirts. Furthermore, she looks like a slapdash kindergartener.

Anyway, so here I am at the mall with a 500 dollar budget for the new dress. Left-overs pay for shoes, jewelry, and makeup. I need something flattering. I browse the aisles quickly. I'm looking for a pink dress. But not hot pink. Baby pink. People have told me before it compliments my cheeks. Plus, I can't wear hot pink cause Brooke Is wearing hot pink. I finally have chosen 3 dresses. One is a lighter baby pink. It's a halter neck. The halter is covered in tiny rhinestones and beads. It goes about 3 inches below my knee when I try it on. Which is not flattering. I give it too Brooke to put away cause she's done shopping. She's only waiting for me.

Then we'll hit all the shoe stores till we find something that match's our dresses perfectly. If they don't have anything, we'll go online and get them for websites our mothers don't know exist.

Anyways, the second dress is way better. It hits exactly above my knee, and almost isn't a baby pink at all. It's two straps crisscross in the back, giving it a chic look. I don't bother trying the third one on, I grab number two, and check out at the counter. Then, we both decide we want to order our shoes for the first day of middle school.. Almost all the girls in our grade would say were were over dressing, but we just call it looking good.

We hit "Wet Seal" to find some jewelry, are moms don't know we come here either. We can't find anything that matches are dresses, so we head out. The chauffeur picked us up. At home, Brooke begin's shopping for shoes, well I text my cousin.

I snap a picture of both of our dresses and sent them to her. "Need matching necklaces, bracelets, and earrings for both" I text her. A few moments later a reply flashed on top of my phone. "K. 150 cash for all" her text read. "K. Send today." I replied. She did this a lot. She made my jewelry for almost every event. I told Brooke the news. She squealed happily. She loved my cousin's jewelry as much as I did.

We surfed the net till we both found shoes. She was getting a pair of black, strappy pumps. I had them delivered to my house, because her mom would KILL her if she saw them. I decided on a pair of sweet, cute light pink sandals that had Snap-On heels. I would totes (which means totally), wear the heels. I'd just put the heel part in my purse until we got to school. Brooke rides my bus, so i'd take her shoes for her.

After I ordered everything with my credit card, my mom walked into my bedroom. "Brooke, your mom called, time to go home." Said my mom. Brooke knew the drill. The chauffeur, James, will drive her home. Same route as always.

When Brooke leaves the room, my mother begins talking, "We need to talk," she says. But before she can finish I say, "OK what about?" Most of the time when

you cut my mom off she forgets what she's going to say. But not this time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kendall, I got this new app on my phone, so whenever you use your credit card, I now what your getting. From where, what price, what size, brand, the whole 9

yards." Uh-oh. I can already feel the blow. "You spent $119.00 on a dress, then $89.00 on a pair of shoes labeled Snap on heels. You bought all this from stores you're not even supposed to be in." My mothers voice sounded somewhat disappointed, even embarrassed.

The silence in the room was unbearable. "Okay, fine. I bought all that stuff. Big deal." My mothers voice was impatient and starting to squeak like it did when she got paranoid. "Big deal? Thats all you can say? Kendall, the first time I let you go shopping by your self, and you break all seven rules?" All of a sudden my mothers face lit with a bright light. Uh-oh. She had an idea. "In fact, you are going to tell me every single one of the rules." I groaned. As I began to tell her them, my brother called from downstairs. "Mom! Mrs. Smith told me to give this to you!" Maybe my brother would save my butt after all.

I removed my cellphone from my pocket and began to text Brooke, Mallory, and Emily. They would understand. "In trouble for dressing presentably can U believe?" the text read. The answers were the ones I knew would come. My mom came up the stairs, and I quickly slid my phone into my invisible pocket on my purple mini-skirt.

"Kendall, my point is, I don't think any of your friends are a good influence on you." I'd seen the words coming from millions of miles away. "Mrs. Smith sent an invitation to join a recreational club they formed. The first activity is tonight. Were going camping in the woods on with the horses. Now get dressed in something that is old. Pack some decent clothes. I don't want you wearing any of those giddy clothes." I rolled my eyes. I quickly texted Brooke "Being punished. Mom signed up for pathetic WrecK. club. Will be a wreck. Ha ha" The text said. I laughed at my own joke.

I changed into a pair of neon sweatpants and a matching sweater. My sweatpants were designer, and up to style. I decided on a pair of black fur boots that I got two months ago. As I moved down the stairs my mother met me at the bottom. "Sweetie, I made a little mistake, we'll also be writing in journals, reading, and finding pen pals in edition!" said my mother a little too ecstatically.

It seemed kind of sudden to me, but I lived with it. The club would probably fall apart in the next two-three weeks so I really didn't have anything to worry about.

"Time to go Kindle!" called my mother. I still hated my pet name. As I climbed into the minivan, which stunk of my brother's sweat after soccer practice, I tripped.

My sweat pants were now covered in gravel, and my pants were ripped. Just cause they were designer and expensive doesn't mean they're good quality. My mother looked at them disapprovingly.

"Go change into something else sweetie." my mother said in a concerned matter.


	4. Chapter 4

I nodded my head. When I got back in the house I quickly applied some makeup. I then changed into a dreamy purple outfit. I selected a gold chain with "POP STAR" written on it. I ran outside while slipping a set of purple bangles onto my arm.

All the way to Liquid Assets where we were all meeting, my mother started lecturing me about behaving well. I pretended too listen and I nodded my head at the right times so I assumed she thought I was listening. I texted Brooke the whole way there. "This is gonna be bad. Hana Smith there I think. Not just rec. Miss U" my first text read. After that they were all funny puns about Hana, a Japanese American, and her best friend, Callie. We were always cracking jokes about them. I wondered who else would be there. All of a sudden I had this hilarious idea. What if Jesa Ricorni shows up? Or, even worse, Little Miss Cowgirl!

We called her Little Miss Cowgirl cause she lived on a cattle farm. They had some beef cows, and some milk cows. Little Miss Cowgirl,(AKA LMC) had told us all this when we went on a field trip to her farm in 3rd Grade. She rode a hunk of a bay clydesdale. I still don't know why I remembered this but I did. The horses name was Mary. When we arrived, LMC or easier known, though less known as Callie, was struggling out the door of her family's Red Silverado Pick-up. My brother was always gushing about how he wanted one, I think to drop a hint to my parents, but so far they hadn't caught a whiff of the hint.

Unlike us, the Keller's had earned their money. My dad had been betting with my uncle. My uncle lost. He owed him one of those $3 lotto tickets. Well my dad took it, and wasn't expecting what came next. The following Friday, he was watching the show that announced the numbers. He let out a scream a second later, and called my mom. My mom was so surprised she actually fainted, then dad called school and told us. Then he called his uncle, who's a travel agent, and booked us a month stay in Hawaii that summer. We didn't win one of those small ones either. We won a 467 million dollar one. First, some of the money found it's way into our college accounts, then to the taxes, then the loans for my dads motorcycle, and the rest we kept at the bank.

Anyways, the Kellers made a lot of money off their ranch. They also do riding lessons. The Kellers also grow some kind of vegetable.

Anyways, as I jumped down out of our black mini-van, I saw my mother smile. I'm guessing it meant a lot to her. Most of the mother's avoided her since we won the lottery. My brother also once whispered to me it was because I was a first-class snob, so all the mothers had heard about me. I did not take well to that comment at all.

As I continued walking in I tried to smile. But I couldn't. Surprise! Callie Keller

stood inside the door, no doubt waiting for a horse. She loves every horse in the world. She also knows everything about horses. It's crazy. When I say everything, I mean everything. Her face fell when she saw me, not a horse. I text this little joke to Brooke.


	5. Chapter 5

Hana Smith sat at a large table, obviously not looking forward to what came next. When Hana walked in she relaxed a little. But not much.

Once everyone was here I took a look around the table. Hana Smith, Callie Keller, (I texted the Callie Keller joke to Brooke) and me. Of course all the mom's were there, so I didn't have much of a chance to say something humiliating to them. "What do you want sweetie?" asked my mother. "Strawberry Smoothie Medium, please." I said.

Just then the door banged open, and in came Jesa Ricorni, wearing a pair of long blue shorts, a periwinkle shirt, and yes, cleats. "Sorry, we're late, soccer practice went a little longer than it was supposed to." Said Mrs. Ricorni. She's a lawyer, and she was wearing a light pink pencil skirt with a loose dark gray blouse. She clutched a light pink clutch in her hand, and her fingernails were painted a light, somehow classic beige. Her shoes were dark-gray also, and were made of velvet.

I mean it's not like Jesa can't afford to wear decent clothes. Her mom would obviously not care if she did. I think I'd be a better fit to be Mrs. Ricorni's daughter. I mean, at least I have a fashion sense. I picked at my hair. It looked okay. It was in one of those floppy pony-tail things. They were really popular in school right now.

But Jesa, no way. She was wearing her hair in a farm girl braid, while Callie had hers in a French one. Jesa looked like she just walked of the soccer field. Wait! She did! Her shorts were stained, and so was her shirt. She was carrying something in her hand. It was...Shinguards! I started to smell the sweat and I wrinkled my nose. My mother gave me a warning look.

I rolled my eyes. I began to appraise Hana. Her dark hair was in a fishtail braid, to my surprise. "Since when were braids in?" I asked Brooke daringly. "Since, well NEVER!" I began to giggle. My mother grabbed my phone from my hand and read the text. She pried the back cover off the phone, and removed the battery. She placed the battery in her purse. She handed the phone back to me delicately and smiled. I shoved it into my purple purse, and wished to have a different mother. She was so over the top.

"Okay everybody," Mrs. Smith said. "Everybody knows that we will be going on numerous field trips, our first one will be to the Keller's Ranch for riding!" she finished. She said it like I'd never have to go to school again. Callie shoots her mother an accusing look. Jesa looked confused. She had recently moved from Oregon. "The Keller's own a ranch honey." Her mother explained patiently. "You mean we're going to go riding?" I asked. This summer I had entered a junior jumping competition. My French Trotting Horse Mare spooked, and I was bucked off unexpectedly. I was still taking riding lessons at the Kellers, but I couldn't bring myself to climb up on Adriene, my horse. Every Saturday, I went to riding lessons. Callie helped out. It was embarrassing.


	6. Chapter 6

Callie Keller

I couldn't believe my mother had done this. She knew I couldn't stand Kendall. Jesa was nice though. Hana had come before to ride. I mean, she was my BFF. She always rodeMary's sister, Amastaria. I paired Kendall up with Rashon, a black gelding. He was old and gentle. My parents had castrated him after five coverings. Three died, and the two who lived were males, who we couldn't even ride. However, he was calm and gentle, and we often put our youngest riders with him.

The cars began pulling into the driveway. Hana was the first one here. Most likely because she was the only one that knew the way. When she got out of the car, she ran over to me and we headed out to the stables. As we ran into the stables, Hana nickered to the horses. I had grown up on a ranch and I could not nicker the way she could. As we got to the stalls, I told her which horses she would be grooming. I would be grooming my horse, my mothers, Kendall's, and Jesa's. For Jesa I chose an energetic mare named Yesstella.

She had only had one child, a beautiful palomino. We had never had a palomino before, so it was a big deal when she was born. Her name was Nalia. I had been her caretaker. I was training her right now actually. She was only 8 months, so we couldn't ride-train her, but we did lead her around the ring. Hana would be grooming Maklak, Mrs. Andes horse, Nutmeg, Mrs. Ricorni's horse, Ramon, and Freeman, Mrs. Smiths horse.

My mothers horse, Maria was a beautiful dun. A lot of fuss was made when she was born. She being a dun, was the ranch's biggest accomplishment. I mean, I was only like 3 months old when she was born, but I'd heard the story so many times, It's like I was there.

Ramon, Rashon's younger brother, would be ridden by Mrs. Ricorni. He was black like Rashon, however we had much better luck breeding him than Rashon. He was Tiffany's sire, and Sapphire's.

Nutmeg, a eager five year old gelding was trained professionally. Mrs. Andes would be riding him. He had won two blue-ribbons, and four second places. Mom and dad had spent at least a week figuring out who to breed. Sadly, they didn't consider coats much, and he ended up with a very common coat.

Last, but not least was Freeman. He was a lazy but gentle cherry bay. Mom had chosen him for Mrs. Smith because she was not used to riding horses. She was used to riding elephant's!

Mrs. Smith's family owned an elephant farm in Japan. Elephants were uncommon there but somehow they got their hands on a couple and began breeding them. They made quite a fortune off of them. Mrs. Smith had grown up in Japan. She had come to the USA when she was 18. Five years later Mrs. Smith met Mr. Smith, and three years later they were married.

As I handed Hana a curry comb and finishing brush, my mother walked in. "Can you girls polish the saddles when you're done?" My mother asked us. "Of course." I say. A glint of excitement lights Hana's eye. She's never polished the saddles before. As soon as my mom leaves I tell her, "It's not as fun as it sounds." "So I still want to try it." She replies sharply. "Okay." I say in a cautious manner. I groom Maria first because she's in the closest stall. As I rub her down with the currycomb to remove any dirt, I hear a voice behind me. Unmistakably Jesa's.


	7. Chapter 7

As I rub Maria down, something in the pocket of my jeans goes "Bump, bump" and doesn't stop. My brothers smartphone! I left it on top of Maria's stall. He had me hold it for him at the hockey tournament. He didn't want to risk carrying his phone with him any where, especially a hockey tournament. Once, we where in a restaurant with a hockey team my brother just beat. The boys from the other team started checking my brother. The only thing that stopped them was me. I walked up and kicked every boy that got in my way as I headed towards my brother. My spurs and my steel toes where actually doing me some good. Later my brother discovered his smartphone had been broken.

I kind of like Jesa. She's so nice. Not to mention tough. She plays basketball with my twin brother, and he says she's better then Mr. Dockindorf, our gym teacher. I mean, I go to my brothers game's, but I normally don't watch.

Jesa walk's into the barn. She calls our names. I come out of my stall. She stops at Yesstella's stall. "Which one is this?" she asked inquiringly. "Yesstella. You'll be riding her today." I said. She squealed happily.

"So strong." She said dreamily. That's Jesa. Anything that involves physical movement is a life accomplishment for her.

We hear a series of loud pings and "I know right?" "This is so lame and they are too." "Especially Hana." said Kendall. Sniffles began to escape Hana's nose and and Kendall's next words were so lame Jesa looked like she was going to have a hysterics fit. "These stupid horses won't stop whinnying! I can't hear you." Said Kendall. Her voice sounded like a drone. I led them into a small area in the back of the hayloft where NOBODY I repeat, NOBODY wants to go. The persons that go's is my brother. He gets paid $20 to do it every week.

Our chickens have their eggs in the morning in the coop. At twelve sharp in the afternoon the chickens are let out to have their eggs for the second time. Sometimes the hens lay their eggs in weird spots. Sometimes nobody finds them for weeks. Rotten eggs are gathered by my brother who puts them in the small wooden cupboard. I quickly and quietly explain to them the situation with the rotten eggs. A smile spreads across Jesa's face. "Jesa is such a freak! Have you seen all the scars on her legs! Can you believe that Flores is more interested in her than in me?" said Kendall. As Jesa hears these words a frown spreads across her face and she blushes a garnet red. "Let's get her." She growls, and and sounds exactly like a wolf.

I remove some wooden baskets from the egg cupboard. Just then, I remember. I signal Hana and Jesa to wait a few extra minutes. I quietly sneak around the hayloft to the swing. I grabbed it onto it and began the exhilarating ride to the other side. The "Wild Side" as my oldest brother called it. As I landed, a loud thud echoed through the barn. "Stop kicking you pathetic horses!" screamed Kendall. I muffled my laugh with my two sizes too large sweatshirt.

I quietly climbed down a steep hay bank and jumped to the floor. I ran towards Maria's stall, which thank the lord was only three feet away. Thane's phone sat on top of the stall. I turned the camera on. Now, everything Kendall said was being recorded. I climbed up the ladder to the hayloft, because there wasn't any other way. When I got up, Jesa handed me a basket of rotten eggs. "Did you see her clothes today? She looked like a HOBO!" she said in a sing-songy voice. "Get her'" I whispered. We all crept forward with our baskets of eggs. "One, two, three!" I said, and soon eggs were flying. "HELP! HELP!" she screamed. My mother came running in. When she saw Kendall, (P.S. Smelt her) she


	8. Chapter 8

yelled, "GIRLS!" her voice sounded like thunder, and I began to think she was a horse, frightened by a fox. "Whats is going on! What is the meaning of this?" her voice echoed through the barn. Mrs. Smith emerged from behind the rest of the mothers. Between Kendall's cellphone in her hand, and the three girls tear-stained faces, she obviously knew what had happened. "Let me take care of this one."She said calmly and nodded towards Kendall. The other mom's gave their words of consent, and disappeared.

"Mommy they threw rotten eggs at me for no reason at all!" cried Kendall. She tried to bury her head in her mothers shirt but her mother backed away. "From what I can see thats not exactly true." Said her mother stubbornly. "Girls, would you please tell us what happened?" asked Mrs. Smith politely. She was obviously ticked off. We all exchanged looks, and it looked like it would be me.

"We were grooming the horses when Kendall walked in. She didn't notice us so she kept talking. She was telling Brooke were ugly, and dirty lowlifes. She kept hurling insults till we decided to do some thing about it. We also have it all recorded Mrs. Smith." I said. My (Mrs. Smith) was very cheesy.

Kendall's face had drained of color. "Mom! Shouldn't we be looking at the horses? I heard we're riding them today!" Kendall's attempt to wiggle out of her punishment was pretty lame.

I removed the smartphone from my pocket and began playing it:"Your mom is such a formal one. Call me Mrs. Smith."

"Oh! somebody else finally noticed. Know how my mom always dresses in BORING clothes, Hana's so tall, I think mom might be giving her her old clothes.

"Did you see her clothes today? She looked like a HOBO!" Thats all Mrs. Smith needed to hear. "Please shut it off now Callie." I handed it over. "You might want to check minute five. The language gets a bit...Uh... Colorful." I said. Mrs. Smiths face turns white with rage. "Girls I'm so sorry about what Kendall did. In fact, she's going to groom all the horses for you. Callie," I brought my head up. I had been snickering at the thought of Kendall doing physical work. She didn't even show up for gym class. She mad e sure she had to do some kind of something before she'd move a bone. After I went and checked, she hadn't sone such a great job. There was still blobs of mud, and no finishing brush had been used.

"Kendall git' over here." I groaned. She came around the corner of a stall with a phone in her hand. "Do it again." I said. Mrs. Smith came around the corner holding her purse. "Why? nobody cares how dirty your stupid old horses are."said Kendall stiff as the bristles of a horse brush. Mrs. Smith held out her hand. "I'll be takin' that." she said stiffly. "You'll do what Callie says. If she says you didn't do a good enough job, you didn't do a good enough job." said Mrs. Smith. She shrugged as Kendall shot her a I'm gonna' kill you look.

My mother strode in. "If you folks okay with it were gonna be leavin' now. Saddle em' up girls." I loved our horse camping trips. I looked at everyone around me. All the moms were doing fine. Even Mrs. Smith. Mom and me headed out onto the trail. Several others followed after us.

"Here we are folks." said my mom. We had rode into a large clearing. Blue Ridge to be exact. There was three cabins. Ramtata, Sarbona, and Mirio. Ramtata was the grown-ups cabin, Sarbona was the girls cabin, and Mirio was the boys cabin. "Callie, show the


	9. Chapter 9

girls what cabin you'll be in." said my mom, and she walked away. I lead the girls into Sarbona. 4 triple bunk-beds were stacked against the walls. Me, Hana, and Jesa shared a bunk. Kendall got on the other one and

struggles up to the top bunk. She immediately moved her phone around and tried to get a signal.

"No signal out here. Mom had it cut out. If your caught with your cellphone, she'll confiscate it." I said. I enjoyed rubbing the fact that she wouldn't be able to text Brooke and update her on everything we did. "Girls?" Jesa's mom poked her head in. "Time for supper." she said. We all walked out. My mom was already roasting hot dogs over the fire. Kendall wrinkled up her nose like they wanted us to eat horse apples. "Do you guys have any souffle by chance?" asked Kendall. I almost felt sorry for her. She must really have something

against hotdogs. She was so unaccustomed to this. She was used to a smooth, silky

fancy, life. One where the servants took souffle out of her silk designer dress. She was riding in the wild. But only for a night. That's when I heard her voice echoing in my head.

"Stupid horses", "Freak Show", "Can imagine being as lowly as her?" these comments swirled around my head. Some where new, some where older remarks that still felt like she was saying them to her pop-show friends. I was gouged for life. I no longer felt bad for her anymore. She had friends. Except they weren't real friends. They were there to help each other make drama PDSS. Personal Drama Support Systems. These girls were not friends. They were comrades playing along to each others games. Ready to plan a back stab for extra attention any day. I would never feel sorry for her again. Maybe I do. No I don't.

" You want me to brush my teeth with this?" she had a look of pure horror on her face. "It's water. From a spout. It's not gonna kill you to try." I said. "What a wimp." Said Jesa through a mouth full of foamy toothpaste. "Whatever. I'll brush with some of my moms bottled water. Yuk." She gave a dramatic shiver. We all rolled are eyes. It's just water. It wasn't going to kill her. Sure, it wasn't water straight from the public water system, but it didn't taste funny or anything.

Jesa, me, and Hana all rolled are eyes at each other. What a prick. We walked back to the cabin. I crawled into the middle bunk, with Jesa above me. She had lodged her feet underneath the bunk bed ladder, and was bending down, and in my face. She scared me to death. She began doing crunches.

Neigh! All of a sudden I had a great idea! Mom takes us on night rides with the campers. I knew a trail that's super easy, and super cool! It'd be a great chance to show the girls the beauty of the wild night. We'd get in a lot of trouble if we got caught, but really I could care less.

"Who wants to go for a night ride!" I said to Jesa and Hana. I didn't even bother to say it to Kendall. She wouldn't want to go anyway's, she'd be snarly. "Let's go!" whispered Jesa. "I'm in." Hana said. We all stopped at the door and got our boots on. Hana's where an old custom-made pair of mine, Jesa's were some old black, leather ones. They were her moms. She already wore her mom's size in shoes, so I guess it made sense they were her


	10. Chapter 10

moms. We all walked out the door. We ducked underneath the branch of the weeping willow in the clearing. When we got to the horse Hana saddle her's up, and I saddled mine and Jesa's up. "Come on girls let's go." I said in a quiet western accent. They both giggled. I her rocks grating. It's Kendall. "Can I ride with you guys too?" she asks. "Sure." I say. Were gonna hit the rough trails now, I thought to myself. As I dismounted Jane to help Kendall saddle her horse, I realized she already had. In record speed. That's interesting, I thought to myself. I'll find out later. I hopped back on. Kendall looked a little nervous. But she had steady control of the reins. "Let's go!" said. I spurred Jane into a trot. I fiddled in Jane's saddlebag for my flashlight. I switched it on and shined it in the path. We all trotted on, and I have to say I enjoyed it. We where all getting along. We where all riding. This was a sense of perfection I loved to feel. This is what I felt when I took a group on a trail ride to rainbow meadows. Same with our overnight campfire trips we did with the handicapped kids and their friends and family's. This was beautiful. This is what gold is made of. I'd have to start working on one of those crazy stories that have theories about what gold is made of.

You know, this might possibly work. We COULD all get along. WE just had to try. I know that wasn't always on the priority list for everyone, but we had to try. There was no other was around it. Our mother's weren't exactly the kind of parents who let everything fall to pieces, no matter what Kendall said.

Kendall wasn't all that bad. She may say mean thing's about horses, but she did own one, and she did ride. She just made it seem like she knew nothing about them. I knew that none of her friend's knew she rode. I was another asset of why she didn't tell them. I'm guessing it was embarrassing to willing spend time with her worst "rival".

She just hadn't regained her good opinion about horses, especially after this summer's accident. I understand it was hard for her, but it wasn't her horses's fault. Thing's happen. However, I think she would have won that junior hunter competition, if that hadn't had happened. It was the audience's fault, but still. She lost her place. She still did lessons, we just worked on horsemanship trust all the time.

Riding was very rewarding. I think it changed Kendall. She's still not always agreeable, it doesn't make that drastic of changes, but she's learned a lot. It's not hard for her to earn people's trust anymore, because she had to earn the trust of a high spirited filly. It helped a lot. She really liked riding, and she was really good at it. I mean, I would know, I take lessons with her from my own mother. She had gumption, and she was determined. She just didn't always show it.

Kendall rode like a champion. She also looked like a champion. She loved her pink practice breeches, and her slim black leather boots. Her riding jacket was navy blue, and it did quite well with her yellow breeches. She was used too looking her just walking around, and she was determined to look her best riding. I remember the time we were ordering her a riding helmet. She had too have a five-star stunning helmet, no exceptions. We went through six websites before she was satisfied. She was finally happy with a $80 competition helmet. Talk about high-maintenance.


	11. Chapter 11

Jesa Ricorni

This was so cool! A ride in the middle of the night! Another thing of my checklist I didn't know was on it! We all broke into a slow canter. "Whoopee!" I called.

Everything was perfect. No snotty remarks escaped from Kendall's mouth. No one was whining.

"Slow down folks." Called Callie with a fake southern drawl. "Where crossing a creek. There's a bridge but only one of us on it at a time. When you get to the other side call. Loud." Callie trotted across. "Yee-hah!" she called only seconds later.

Once everybody had crossed the creek we continued. We rode for only a few minutes more till we came to a path covered in trees. There was only room for one horse to weave through at a time, so Callie went first, then me then Hana. Then Kendall. She began jumping him over branches. "Stop! Stop! He's too old!" Once Kendall stopped jumping Rashon, I noticed something.

Tears streamed Callie's face, and she wasn't the composed, confident person she normally is. She looked scared, she looked mortified, and she looked well, terrified. All these things where mixed over her face.

Kendall was surrounded by sticks four feet high, not something Rashon could jump, especially after that. We've gotta get you guys out of there!" cried Callie. She was still teared to death. She was looking like she was ready to die.

I stepped forwards suddenly taking charge. "How much can the horses pull?" I asked. "A lot." sniffled Callie. "Callie, find some extra ropes. Hana, find out how many logs are stacked around her, and get the horses facing backwards." I walked up to Kendall's enclosure. I stood in front of her, and said, " We will get you out." I looked her straight in the eye, my gaze never faltering. She had the same look in her eyes as in Callie's. Pure terror. Her eyes where wide, and her pupils where extremely large. "What was I thinking?" she whispered. "I was told a million times not all horse's are made to jump." I never thought that I would feel bad for her. But as I saw four tears sneaking sown her face, I sympathized. She had only jumped a horse, and now she was stuck in a really bad situation. Callie came back seconds later, holding three rolls of 1,000 pound mule tape.

I was all business. I held my hand out for the mule tape. Mule tape is a kind of extremely slippery tape that is also extremely, ridiculously strong. I tied it in a timber hitch around the saddle horn. Then I dropped the rope. I went to the next horse, (Callie's) and did the same thing I did to Hana's horse. Same thing to my horse. Then I tied the ropes together. Then I tied the ropes onto the logs very carefully. Hana stood in front of her horse, Callie in front of hers, and me in front of mine. We lead the horses forward on the lead ropes that where in our saddle bags. I heard the log budge. I handed my lead rope to Callie who was right next to me. I walked slowly behind the horses because horses get


	12. Chapter 12

scared when something is behind them because that's their blind spot. "Keep pulling, keep pulling." I call to them. "Halt." I call. I ease the log of the pile very gently. I was extremely scared because if I dropped it, I would be in trouble, once the log was on the ground, I breathed thousand times easier once it was on the ground. I had the horses drag the logs into the woods on the right side of the trail. I then untied it, and Callie backed the horses up and I tied the the logs back up. We continued like this for 30 minutes, until one side of the enclosure was open. Kendall led Rashon out, and I have to say, I'm glad the ordeal was over. Callie dropped Jane's lead rope, and began expertly running her hands all over Rashon. "He's not hurt, but nobody's riding him back. Kendall, mount Jane. I'll lead Rashon.

Callie walked to the front of the group. We began walking very slowly. Callie led us across a rocky path, and through a small wooded area. I was getting very tired of constantly reining Yesstella in. We came too a wide open pasture. Callie then decided that Rashon would lag behind and that they could run till the woods started again. I spurred Yesstella, and we where of like the wind. Hana was ahead of me though. I wondered why mom's boots had spurs on them. I still wondered why mom even had boots, but I opted not to ask. I rode up close to Hana.

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with Kendall, and why I don't knock her teeth out. It's times like these when I see Kendall feeling bad I get that feeling that maybe she's not as bad as we think." Said Hana.

"I know, she looked terrible when she and Rashon we're stuck in there. When Callie said he was ok, she looked as relieved as she did when she heard she did better than Brooke in the talent show." I responded purposefully. Hana nodded her agreement.

We made it in at 10:30 that night. We didn't get caught, and we decided not to tell anybody about our midnight escapade. Me and Callie gave the horses the water when we got aback and I have to say, that was the most amazing time of my life. Although, now it's time to replace it. We had to beat this volleyball team or we were FRIED. Rice's server was a power bomb. She knocked the ball to back row, who set it (which was not their regular position, because normally they hit balls. But if they hit this ball they would sprain a wrist.) First row, Elizabeth Beklup slammed the ball hard on the other side of the net. "Yah!" I said pumping a fist in the air. It was 8-5 with us in the lead. The next time our own darling Callie Keller serving from back row. She tossed the ball and "Bam!" the loud slam echoed through the large gym. There setter tried to set it to another setter, but her fingertips didn't come in right, and she sprung the ball backward. Three minutes remaining. Another point for us. Again Callie served the ball, the other's teams front setter made a short set over the net. I dug it and sent it flying to their back row, who made a sickly attempt to return it. 5-10. The rest continued with no one scoring. I was quite


	13. Chapter 13

afraid somebody else was going too score. We couldn't lose. Not tonight. It was super important.

We still won. I was happy about it. Me and Callie ran to the locker room together. We had a measly 4 minutes to change, and get out to my moms van. Were car pooling. Callie's mom had to take their pregnant mare's for ultrasounds, so my mom volunteered to take Callie to the meeting. We're going to my house this time, to start our book. Mrs. Keller chose it. She bought four copies for all of us to read with our mothers. She said it was easy reading, but I still doubt Kendall can read it.

Callie's eyes widen as she see's the BelAir. My mom drives a 56 BelAir. Callie whispers, " What if I get sweat marks on the seat?" I chuckle. "Don't worry. I already put a towel in back." I said in a joking tone. Callie looks somewhat relieved. My mother shoos us into the car. As she compliments us about the game, me and Callie roll are eyes at each other.

We pull into the driveway of our huge, half-timbered house. As I walked through the door I was unhappy to see my away volleyball uniform turned, plum purple. "Who. Did. Laundry." I yelled quite loudly. "What's all the noise about?" asked mom as she walked in. Her eyes popped out of her head. "Girl's, get down here." My twin sisters hopped down the steps two at a time, then they hopped back up one, then the hopped down two again, and so forth. Half way through, my twin brother, picked them up and carried the to the bottom of the stairs. He had his hair in tiny pigtails, and I could only manage to squeak out, "Beauty Parlor, huh?" then me and Callie started laughing. "It's your turn tomorrow." He reminded me. "No because I'm at a basketball game. Your turn again." I replied. "NO cause I play before you at the basketball game." "Then it's Kara's turn!" I snorted. Kara is my little sister's nanny who lives upstairs. She goes to college here, and didn't want to go home to North Korea for the summer, cause then they wouldn't let her back in to the USA. She got sent here to go to a boarding school when she was in ninth grade. Apparently, she hasn't gone home once yet, and she doesn't wish too. Her parents practically shooed her onto the plane when she left North Korea, so she got the impression they never wanted to see her again, and she decided she never wanted to see them again. When it was college time of the year, she lived with us too. Most days of summer she worked at her job at Aria. However, when she took days off, my mother pays what Aria would pay her times two, to us kids. She's fattening her college money nicely. She's starting this year and will be boarding with us. We just met her when we moved in at the last trimester of the school year, and that's when she moved in. She was a senior in high school then, and she was dying to get out of her apartment above the McNeilson's garage. The second my mom posted, room for rent, on a stick sign in the front yard, she came right up to the door and said she was interested. So then she moved in. "It's my turn tomorrow?" she said. She looked like a dying and dead butterfly.


	14. Chapter 14

"Not if I can help it!" she said. She scooped up the twins and took them to her bedroom. I didn't really care

about my uniform, but I whispered in my mother's ear,"I know they did it." I whispered fiercely, and showed Callie up the 22 stairs to my bedroom.

As we walked in her mouth dropped open. I knew why. I had 57 statues all around my bedroom. Basketball, volleyball, softball, ect.

We sat on my bed. "I bet Kendall couldn't win one of these." Said Callie proudly. I snickered. "She may be able to make a pretty show of doing a back handspring, but she couldn't hit a ball across the room to save her life. "No kidding." Callie said sarcastically.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Bang. Came the sound of me and my brother's secret knock.

"Come in." I said carelessly.

"Mom want's you guys downstairs because she needs help with the coffee cake." Said Thane. Me and Callie followed Thane out of the bedroom and down 22 stairs.

"I'm in the kitchen." Called my mom loudly in a high pitched voice me and Thane called that Pipsqueak Musical. "PipSqueak Musical!" Thane sung this straight into my ear, it was alarming high pitched and I felt like the tornado bell was going off inside my head. I could literally see the light flashing and the kids walking single file out of the classroom. PipSqueak Musical was something we say when my mom's voice get's squeaky. It's been getting really squeaky lately. So squeaky.

I walked into the kitchen, and what saw me amazed me.

My mother held a beautiful Blue Merle sheepdog. "She's a rough collie." My mother said, and nodded to the left corner of the kitchen and left. My mouth was still dropped open.

"Ah." said Callie. I looked her way. There was a small pile of dog toys. I walked closer. She had a blue and green swirl puppy and red adult KONG, a tug of war rope, a squeaky jumping jack toy. Next to it was an adorable fern green dog basket. Then there was a matching set of water and food bowls that had paw prints on them. There was a lime green collar, and a lime green leash, it was a matching leather set, three dog brushes, and other dog accessories.

"What should we name you, Huh?" I asked the puppy expecting her to answer. "She look's like a lightning bolt in a blaze!" said Callie in awe. "Blaze. That's it." I said. "Blaze, let's put your stuff out." I said directly to Blaze. I loved the name Blaze. I piled her toys in her sleeping basket and carried her upstairs where I met Thane, Maria, and Liana at the top of the stairs.

"We picked the Komp's!" said the twins. "Kongs." I repeated but I really couldn't care less. "I got one too." At first I didn't know what he meant. Then I realized he got a puppy too. "I'll meet you in my room with your puppy." I said.

"Kay." he said. Me and Callie walked left to my bedroom. I sat Blaze on my bed I tickled her, and I scratched her, I stroked her. "This is amazing." Said Thane, walking in the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Girl''s this year we'll be reading THE EVOLUTION OF CALPURNIA TATE." said Callie's mother. I couldn't believe it. A book named after Callie. Now that has to say something about her mother's love for her. "I know what you guys are thinking, but I didn't choose this book, because the main character has the same name as Callie. It's a great book about the turn of the century. The start of a new decade, and a girl doing exactly what women were deprived of doing back then." Mind reader. I'm not kidding. I believe she's a witch..

"Ooh! A history lesson!" I whispered to Callie and Hana. They nodded their head's in agreement.

Chapters 1-6

The Evolution of Calpurnia Tate is about a young girl learning about science and knitting a close bond to her grandfather.

What do you think the temperature was?

Callie calls her grandfather a dragon. Why?

Callie has three older brothers, and three younger brothers, what are some up's and down's of this situation.

Callie is Harry's pet. Why do you think so?

Mrs. Keller handed out a yellow book with black vines, flowers, birds, and trees on it. "You're all expected to read Chapters one-six by out next meeting."

"Now the matter of pen-pals." said Mrs. Smith. "Here's the list pass it around the circle. Once you know who your new pal is, select their profile from their folder. Your pen pal's are from Maine."

As the folder and list where passed around the circle. Blaze woke up for the bottom of my feet. She scratched at my legs so I lifted her up onto my lap. When the folder came around, I learned my pen-pal was named Viola Karkanstan.

Name: Viola Karkanstan

Age: 10

Siblings: I have an older sister named Pamela. We call her Pam. Her nickname is POOP.

Parents: My mother is a riding instructor, and my father runs our horse boarding business.

Hobbies: I like to ride my palomino, Buttercup.

Pets: I have my horse, and my calico cat, Quilt.

House: I live in a huge red brick house on Kolten Hill.

Favorite's: My favorite food is Black beans, my favorite colors are navy and yellow, and I love basketball.

I love basketball more than anything. In summer I play, but not as much as I do in the school year. I can't wait to get on the middle school team. In summer I enjoy riding Buttercup down to Maple Creek. It's awesome for taking a quick dip. I have a sign on my bedroom door that says : Happy Canada Day! Now take Justin Bieber back.

She sounded perfect. I hated Justin the Beaver Butt. I needed that happy Canada day sign. She sounded really fun. She has an awesome nickname for her sister and she loved basketball.


End file.
